


Doctor Who Drabble

by swordznsorcery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery
Summary: For 100 Words, prompt: #007 - clocks





	Doctor Who Drabble

Clocks ticked. So many clocks, lining the walls, ticking and tocking away the seconds of inexorable time. Inexorable, that is, for some. Crawling through the shadows, sonic screwdriver in one hand, a hotch-potch of home-made mischief in the other, came the Doctor. The Clockmaker sought to manipulate time; to twist it to his own evil ends; and the Doctor was the universe's best line of defence. One meddlesome Time Lord, and a great deal of improvising.

Clocks ticked. Time – and so much else – moved on. And yet, mused the Doctor, as she ducked a laser beam, some things never change.


End file.
